.sctn.1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a user interface to objects, such as informational objects for example, which are stored on, or accessed via, a machine such as a computer for example. The present invention exploits the spatial memory of people.
.sctn.1.2 Related Art
A brief history of user interfaces is provided below. First, known user interfaces are introduced in .sctn.1.2.1. Then, user interfaces which facilitate information access, rather than information processing, are introduced in .sctn.1.2.2. Finally, needs of users which have not yet been met by user interfaces are listed in .sctn.1.2.3.